Welcome To My Life
by El loco uno
Summary: Title may change. The Renkai Tentei go to Hogwarts. More original than it sounds. R


DISCALIMER:

I've seen a lot of these, but VERY few good one, so I decided to try my hand at them...

Hiei: Key word: _try_

Oh hush up, Hiei...Do the disclaimer.

Hiei: The **dumb human** does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter, or anything else that she mentions.

**UNLESS** they are original characters...wait! You just called me dumb...--eyes go red-- I AM THE ALMIGHTY AUTHORESS! DO NOT MOCK ME! ROLL THE FILM! --returns to normal--

* * *

"Remind me again why the toddler sent us to England?" Yusuke Urameshi asked his companions for the umpteenth time. Koenma had sent part of the Renki Tentei to Europe on a "special mission" to a Wizarding School.

He doubted Kuwabara's stealthfulness, however, and so he tried to make it seem like Kuwabara had an important job too.Kuwabara was in charge of retrieving any rouge demons that escape from Makai. Little did he know, was that the area he was patrolling (down town Tokyo) had "anti-demon" blocks on it. Therefore, no demon could enter it without Koenma's permission, so Kuwabara couldn't cause any trouble.

"We are to watch and protect, if necessary, a boy that goes to Hogwarts. Harry Potter. The Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort, is after him, and wants to destroy the non-magical world." Kurama replied for the umpteenth time, reciting the briefing that Koenma had given them before they left Japan.

"I still don't get why I can't just blast him with my Spirit Gun. It'd solve a lot of problems, and we wouldn't even need these stupid charms." Yusuke said in Japanese. Because of the fact that they didn't know English, (well, Kurama knew a little bit) they each received a ring with a special charm on it, which would allow them to understand and speak English. Kurama's was platnium and had a fox on it. Hiei's was gold and had a dragon engulfed in a black flame, and Yusuke's was silver and had tribal art eched into the band.

"Yusuke, the ningen (1) boy is destined to defeat him. I don't want to be here either so quit whining." Hiei said from his spot on the windowsill. The countryside was speeding by quickly and Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke had the cabin to their selves so far. Maybe it was Hiei's katana that scared the students off. Koenma hadn't even tried to get it from him after what he had done to the blue Ogre. But that's another story for another time.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Just then, the door slid open and a boy with platinum blonde hair, trailed by two gorilla-like creatures, entered and looked around before opening his mouth.

"Who the bloody hell are you? I haven't seen you around here before. Well, get out, we're using this cabin." he said, looking at Kurama with disgust.

"Who says we're going anywhere?" Yusuke asked, not moving from his chair.

"Do you know who I am? You'd better watch your back!" the boy threatened as the gorillas flexed their muscles behind him.

"No, who are you and why should I care?" Yusuke said, sitting up a bit straighter, ready to beat the shit out of the punk.

"I am Draco Malfoy. I'm also a prefect. So I can take points from your house. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you? What houses are you in, anyway?"

In a flash, Hiei had Draco against the wall with his katana against the boy's throat.

"Get out now or else." he whispered low enough for only Draco to hear, and loosened his grip long enough for Draco to get out of his sight, and into a room at the other end of the train, all of which took about 3 seconds."That probably wasn't a good idea." Kurama said, still relaxing in his seat. "That boy was a prefect. He is likely going to tell one of the professors about this incident."

"Hn" was the only answer as Hiei returned to his spot on the windowsill.

"That was funny though." Yusuke grinned after a few minutes of silence.

Suddenly, the door slid open again, and a boy of about 16 entered. He looked slightly troubled. He had a round face, but not a baby face.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen a toad?" The boy asked

"No, did you loose it?" Kurama asked coolly.

"Yeah, he got away, and now I can't find him." the boy looked even more upset after Kurama said no. "Well, if you see him, catch him for me, will you?"

"Ok." Kurama agreed

"By the way, my name's Neville Longbottom." The boy, now identified as Neville said as he exited the compartment.

"Hn"

"What's so funny, Hiei?" Kurama looked over at Hiei after the boy left. He was the only person who could understand Hiei-ish.

"The ningen won't find his toad."

"Hiei! You didn't!" Kurama said, slight shock on his face.

"I didn't do anything. That blonde ningen threw the hikigaeru(2)  
out of the window." Hiei replied, grinning slightly, at least Yusuke thought it looked like a grin.

"Are you joking? That kid didn't seem the type." Yusuke thought back on it "Ok, maybe he was the type."

Silence ensued for several minutes more. Again, the door slid open, but this time, a girl with bushy brown hair peeked in.

"We'll be arriving in about fifteen minutes. You should get your robes on. Oh, you must be the transfers. You'll need to follow the first years. Leave your luggage on the train. I'm Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor Prefect." with that she left and closed the door behind her.

"I can't stand her." Yusuke said after she left

"You didn't even say anything to her. How can you say you already hate her?" Kurama asked, as he stood to get his robe from the overhead compartment.

"Hmph, I just have a feeling about these things. You mark my words, she'll cause us some trouble before this mission is over with." Yusuke said as he also retrieved his robe and put it on over his green jumper.

"Whatever you say Yusuke…" Kurama sighed, hand Hiei's robe to him, who promptly refused it.

"Hn"

"Yes Hiei, I know you don't want to wear it, but you have to." Kurama said, pushing the robe at the small demon.

"Hn." Hiei said, sounding more annoyed.

"But it's the school uniform. We have to fit in so nobody will suspect us."

"Hn"

"Hiei…Please just wear it." Kurama said again. Suddenly, he got an idea. "If you wear it, I'll find you some Mountain Dew."

The robe was ripped from his palms and on Hiei in an instant.

"Get me the sweet stuff." Hiei said shortly, closing his eyes again.

"I will." Kurama sighed. Where was he going to find Mountain Dew? Koenma said that there would be no muggle luxuries.

'You better get the sweet stuff, kitsune(3).' Hiei telepathically said to Kurama. The fox demon gulped. Denying Hiei his Mountain Dew would be like signing his Will.

'I will.' Kurama promised

"Hn." Hiei said in approval.

"I'm glad you're happy." Kurama replied, sitting back down.

Yusuke, in the mean time, was watching the conversation between the two demons.

"I don't know how you can get all that from a 'Hn', Kurama." Yusuke said, stretching

"It's my second language." Kurama grinned

"Hn"

"Yes, Hiei, you can join the conversation."

"See what I mean?" Yusuke joked loudly

"You'd do good to learn it too. It may help you some day." Kurama said

"We're there." Hiei announced, stepping down from the windowsill.

They pushed their way off the train and looked around for a sign of where to go. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed through the crowd. The trio looked for the source. It came from a giant man.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years! An' the transfers." The man boomed again. They followed the man to the boats. "No more'n four to a boat!"

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei sat in the boat closest to them. Apparently, the first years where too scared to sit with them. They got the boat to their selves.

"Ya'll be able to see the castle soon!" the giant said over his shoulder.

Soon enough, they had reached the castle and were patiently waiting to be escorted into the Great Hall. They were joined by an older witch who was dressed in emerald green robes and she had a witches' hat on. She had a stern face, and reminded Yusuke somewhat of Genkai in a creepy way. He however, doubted that this new person, who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, would even consider calling him an idiot like Genkai did on a daily basis.

"You will be led into the Great Hall shortly," she said curtly "At Hogwarts, there are four houses, Gyffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has a Head. I am Head of Gryffindor. Professor Snape of Slytherin, Professor Sprout of Hufflepuff, and Professor Flitwick of Ravenclaw. Your House will be like your family while here. Each house has its' own history, and each has produced great witches and wizards. Your triumphs will win you house points, while any rule breaking will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will earn the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes. I suggest that you ready your self." With that, she entered the Great Hall, and left the students in the Entrance Hall

Suddenly, the students heard a voice above them. They looked up and saw a translucent creature. But that's not all they saw. In the creature's arms was a box. The creature grinned and looked for a target. Then, he saw bright red hair in the crowd.

"Ickle firsties in a row Which should I hit?  
Oh, now I know!  
I'll get the bright red _git_!"

Peeves aimed carefully at Kurama's head. As soon as head released the water balloon, his target disappeared. He looked around frantically. Humans couldn't disappear like that! Unbeknownst to Peeves, Kurama wasn't human at all. Out of the blue, he heard a soft voice behind him.

"That wasn't smart." Were the only words uttered, and with that, he was sent careening through the wall. He couldn't figure it out. Humans shouldn't be able to fly 20 feet up into the air either. Much less, be able to make physical contact with him! Red hair was obviously not human.

"HAHA! Good one Kurama!" Yusuke said loudly as soon as his companion had returned to the ground.

"I'm not Kurama, Yusuke, I'm Shuichii." Kurama said shortly. He didn't want their cover to be blown, but he also didn't want to get soaked. He doubted that the First Years really noticed anything, and if they asked questions, he could deny involvement. He decided to listen in on some conversations.

"My cousin said that you have to wrestle a dragon without a wand!" one young boy exclaimed.

"That's stupid! Everybody knows that you can't do magic without a wand! It's impossible! Dumbledore can't even do magic without a wand!" a pudgy girl said briskly.

"I heard that they make you wear a hat!" another kid said

"That's boring! Why would we wear a hat to get our houses?" the first boy said snappily, as the door opened again and Professor McGonagall exited.

"They are ready for you know." she said, and turned to lead them in. "Please allow the transfers to come to the front so they can be sorted first."

Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei stepped to the front of the group, and followed the Professor in, closely trailed by the First Years. The hat sang its song, and then the Professor walked up and stood by the hat.

"When I call your name, you will come forward, I will place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted. Jaganashi, Hiei."

Hiei walked forward and sat on the stood irritably. No way was this hat going to look into his head.

"Oh come on, I need to see which house you fit in." the hat pleaded

"Hn"

"Please?"

"Put me in the same house as Potter."

"Oh, but you don't have the traits to be in Gryffindor! No, no, that won't do!"

"Hat, if I am not in that house in five seconds, I will personally make sure that you can't sort any more ningens." Hiei warned, a tiny flame danced across the top hem of his bandana.

"Ok, ok! Don't hurt me, please! GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said, curling its edges away from the small demon.

Hiei stood and walked down to the Gryffindor table.

"Minamo, Suichi!" McGonagall said loudly, signaling for the next student. Kurama walked up, and sat down on the stool.

"I wish to be in the same house as Hiei." Kurama said shortly.

"Ah, but you would do better in-" the hat was interrupted by the fox demon.

"Thank you for the advice, but I promise you that what ever Hiei threatened you with will be ten times worse if I am not in Gryffindor." Kurama said in an overly cheery voice.

"Honestly, I don't get paid enough for this…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat sighed, then made his decision. Kurama walked over and sat by Hiei.

"Urameshi, Yusuke!"

Yusuke walked up to the stool. Hiei and Kurama no doubt, threatened it, so it probably expected him to do the same. He sat on the stool, and the light was blacked out as the hat covered his eyes.

"Not another one." the hat moaned

"I honestly don't care where I am." Yusuke said shortly after he closed his mind from the hat.

"Oh, but I can't look at your memories to make the best decision?"

"No" Yusuke said shortly

"Oh. So I just have to guess?"

"Yep" Yusuke was beginning to enjoy this. Annoying the Sorting Hat was fun in a weird way.

"You know, this would be a lot quicker if you just…"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm having fun."

"Fine…you'll go with your friends in…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat concluded

And so the normal sorting began. The hat had a relatively easy time, seeing as the other First Years couldn't close their minds as the Renki Tentei could. After dinner, the Gryffindors, with full bellies and content faces, headed up to Gryffindor Tower. Hiei was rather annoyed with Kurama. He still hadn't received his Mountain Dew, and he was beginning to have caffeine withdrawals. 'Nuff said.

* * *

(1) Ningen means Human

(2) Hikigaeru means Toad

(3) Kitsune means Fox

My first YYH story. This is pre-HBP (I like having Severus in the story), and pre-Chapter Black (I've only seen to the "Power of Taboo") Oh yes, I apologise for ANY errors, but me and my beta have double and even triple checked it, but I keep on finding errors. So yeah. And, the thing about wandless magic, I know all about wandless magic, but those kids were first years, so they obviously don't know very much about magic.

This is also my first fic with out yours truly in it. Quite a step up from the norm, huh?

Hiei: Get on with it.

I'm going, I'm going. Please, constructive criticize me, but NO flames…They will be used to catch ants on fire…Or make Kuwabara go up in flames. Which ever comes first.

Yusuke: Now THAT I want to see!

Yusuke, why are you here?

Yusuke: I wanted to be.

Hiei: Go away.

Yusuke: Ohhh, sticking up for the authoress?

Hiei: Hn

He means 'No, I'm just watching out for my best interests and I don't want to be locked in a room with Hermione Granger.

Hiei: Hn

I'm glad you agree. And furthermore, I am not anything like Hermione, Hiei!

Yusuke: I still don't see how you and Kurama can get all that from a Hn.

It's an art…ANYWAYS, R&R please, I live off of reviews, and right now, I'm starving!


End file.
